


You're mine

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Captain Cold had been a myth in Mick’s village. That is until he actually shows up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



Captain Cold.

 

The name was one of legend, one of myth. Technically anyway. Growing up, Mick Rory had only ever heard of Captain Cold as something or someone that his nana would tell stories about. 

 

Stories that were passed down from generations to generations in their small village, he would visit, save lives and move on. 

  
  


_ Years ago, when I was just a little girl, there was a man, made of Ice and hatred. Hatred for people who did injustice. They called him Captain Cold, and despite him saving people, he was never truly happy. Not until he could find the one piece to his soul, the one half that would make him whole.  _

 

_ His fire.  _

 

_ He believed that the fire resided in our village, the reason that he always returned, always came back. He knew your great grandfather too you know, they were the best of friends, loved each other more than anything.  _

 

_ Captain cold believed that he was the  _ **_fire_ ** _ that he was searching for.  That it lies within our bloodline.  _

 

_ And one day, when the village is in turmoil, he will arise, he will return to not only save us, but to find the man that he loves. It's only then that our village will never know fear again.  _

 

The Story, Mick didn't really believe it all the much because what man is made out if ice? 

 

And for years, years Mick believed that they were just stories, because really that's all they are. 

 

“We have to do something.” His mother sits at the table. Mick is only eighteen, eighteen and ready to leave the village. There is nothing there for him. There's nothing there for anyone but everyone who lives there is too stubborn to leave. 

 

“What? What can we do? They come in, every week and take what they want. We can't stop them.” His father takes a swig of the amber liquid sitting in front of him. Mick eyes the glass, wanting nothing more than to stand up and push it out of his father's hand. 

 

It was his fifth one that night. 

 

He and his mother were in for a long time ahead of them. 

 

“We should just leave.” The word is barely a whisper, Mick’s father continues to talk as though he didn't hear his son and it's most likely that he didn't. 

 

Mick clears his throat, hands resting on the table. He tries again. 

 

“We should leave, get out of here while we can.” His voice is a tad bit higher than before and he is sure that he's gotten their attention. 

Both of his parents turn their gaze to their son. Mick's father frowns. 

 

“Oh? And go where exactly kid? The world ain't exactly welcoming to people growing up in small villages. What could we possibly do in the city? You're kind of useless here. Imagine living in the city. Now, back to what I was telling your mother.” 

 

After that Mick shuts up, stares down at his plate and doesn't speak the rest of the night. 

 

When he sleeps, he dreams, dreams of the man that his Nana always spoke about..the man that was both a hero and a villain. 

 

The man that values their family above all else in the village. 

 

The myth himself. 

 

                                           +

 

“Your village is in danger. Right?” 

 

A month passes and things only get worse. Mick's father gets worse, his mother hasn't spoken since that night and Mick wants to leave, leave it all behind and move away. 

 

The mayor holds a town meeting, everyone is in attendance. They have to do something about the impending doom, of the people on their way to destroy everything that they held dear. 

 

Mick hadn't paid much attention until the town hall had suddenly turned cold, everyone around them freaking out slightly at the sudden temperature drop. 

 

It wasn't until Mick felt a cool hand on the back of his neck that he realized what had happened, who was there. 

 

Which, of course, that couldn't be right. It couldn't. He was nothing more than a myth, a fable. 

 

Yet….

 

“Who are you?” the mayor stares, his own words failing him as he looked at the man decked out in nothing more than a parka and slender pants. He wore goggles, a weapon that Mick had only seen drawings of hung low from his hips. 

 

“I'm sure that you know who I am. Everyone in this town knows who I am. You've at least heard the stories about me.” 

 

Of course everyone has, who hasn't?

 

“You're a myth.” Mick can hear his father's voice. “You can't be real.” 

 

“And yet, here I am. I'm Leonard Snart, most of you know that. However, you all can call me Captain Cold.” 

 

Captain cold… 

 

His eyes scan over the crowd, at least that's what Mick believes is happening. He can't see the man's eyes behind the goggles. 

 

“And alas, I see a familiar family.” 

 

A small smile crosses his features. 

 

“The Rory's.” 

 

He walks towards them, or more so towards Mick. Mick's heart begins to beat just a little faster than it was supposed to. He shouldn't be feeling like this. 

 

“I knew your great grandmother.” Captain Cold removed the goggles and now Mick can see clearly, piercing eyes staring directly at him. 

 

“You're a story.” Mick finally says. “You can't be real. This is some kind of joke that you're playing on us. You know that we need help against the people that are on their way towards us. You're exploiting us.” 

 

Captain Cold shakes his head, grinning as he does. He holds out a hand, a ball of ice forming. 

 

Mick goes to open his mouth but can't, the words escape him. 

 

“Is this fake? Am I exploiting you by doing this?” 

 

Mick shakes his head. “That doesn't mean anything. A trick of the light.” 

 

Captain cold chuckles. “Don't be so naive.” 

 

He turns away from Mick. “Anyway, I'll be willing to help you all out of this situation that you have yourselves in. All I require is a hand In marriage. Now before you all say anything, it's been in the rules, remember?” 

 

And suddenly yes, Mick recalls. Despite him saving everyone, he was still a criminal. 

 

“You always required the hand of a Rory.” The mayor says. “The only child of the Rory's old enough to marry is Mick. He's----" 

 

“He'll do just fine. I'm not a picky person when it comes to the people I marry. He shall do just fine.” 

 

Mick stands, anger reverberated through his body. “Don't I have a say in this?” 

 

Mick's mother grabs her son's sleeve, tugging him down. 

 

“You do not.” Captain Cold sneers. “The agreement all those years ago, whatever I wish to have. I can have it. Or do you want your village to burn.” 

 

“Mick. Please.” His mother pleaded with him, her eyes wide with anguish. 

 

He doesn't want anything to happen to his mother, to the people in the village. 

 

He doesn't really have a choice does he? 

 

“Fine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Mick begins packing the second that he gets back home. Captain Cold wanted no time wasted and the wedding was to take place a week from Saturday. Emma Rory stands at the door, one of her hands are rubbing at the back of her head and the other one holds the hand of Mick's baby sister. Katie is only four, she stares at her brother but not sure why he's packing. Why her mother is crying and Mick wants nothing more than to hold her and never leave. 

 

But he knows that he doesn't have a choice anymore. He has to do what's right for his village. For his family. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Emma's voice is small, cracked and hoarse. She had been crying since they left town hall. Mick's father had told her to shut up, crying wasn't going to help anyone and that Mick was finally good for something. “And your father. He does love you.” 

 

Mick snorts. “ _ Richard _ doesn't love anyone. Not even you and Katie. Wait. Let me correct that. He loves that bottle. I'm sure if it was legal he would a bottle of scotch without a second thought.” 

 

Emma steps closer, Katie following her mother with each step. “Mick. Please. This might be the last time that we see you and I don't want to end this on bad terms. With you or with your father. Tonight at dinner, please be reasonable with him and just try and enjoy yourself.” 

 

“I'm about to marry some guy that I had only been told stories about, how am I supposed to enjoy myself? Mom, I don't want to do this and you're forcing me to.” 

 

Emma places a hand on Mick's shoulder, he doesn't shake it off the way that his mind is telling him to and he knows, know deep down inside that none of this is her fault. He shouldn't blame her for it. 

 

“Can you try? For me please Mick. I just want everyone to be happy and if this is the way then, it has to be done. In a few hours you won't even have to see your father anymore until we come to the wedding.” 

 

Mick stills. He hadn't expected for his father to show up. He expected his mother and sister to come but he knows that his father might not, unless there was an open bar. 

 

Emma drops her hands. Her eyes downcast. 

 

“Unless you don't want your father to be there.” 

 

Mick shrugs. “It's up to Dad. He might show up and he might not but I wouldn't hold my breath.” 

 

Emma sighs. “I'm sure that he would be there. But in the meantime. Let's head down to dinner. I cooked all your favorites. Plus, I want to get some time in before Captain Cold shows up to get you. He said he would be here by midnight to get you.”

 

Mick looks down at Katie. She has her thumb in her mouth and staring wide eyed at her brother. 

 

He was doing this more for his sister. That way she would be safe. He does this and she doesn't have to worry about anything in the near future. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick meets two of Cold's other residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short and most likely until I find a steady plot for this it will be. I'm still not sure what the endgame of this fic will be

It's a castle. 

 

An actual, literally Castle that Cold lived in. Well, what they lived in now. Mick looks for a place to drop his bags and before he has a chance someone grabs them from him. It's a woman, with dark hair and Soulless eyes. She doesn't smile at all towards Mick. 

 

“Mick. This is Shawna. She's an angel. Not figuratively but an literal angel that fell from grace. I took her in and she helps me as much as she can. Shawna this is the man I told you about. Mick Rory. He will be living with us for a little while.” 

 

Shawna eyes Cold before rushing off down the hall. 

 

“There's a lot more creatures that live around here.” 

 

A man rushes past them and nearly knocks over Mick. 

 

“Mark Mardon, He's a fairy, kicked out of his home. His mother wanted him to fall in love and have children in order to take over the kingdom. Mark doesn't really like falling in love and instead loves figuring out knew uses for his talent.” 

 

“And what talent is that?” 

 

“He can control the weather.” 

 

Mick watched the man, Mark slowly begin to cool the air around them. He doesn't even spare Mick or Cold a second glance.  

 

“Anyone else in this place I should know about?” Mick asks as they make their way up the stairs. Portraits align the wall and most of them are of Cold and various people. One of them, Mick realizes is some of his family members.  

 

“There are a lot more. However I do wish for you to get settled in before you meet the rest of the family dear. And please, we tend to dress for dinner. I've left a suit in the closet for you. Dinner is in an hour. I'll send Shawna to get you once everything is ready. Please be prompt.” 

 

Cold leaves out of the room. Mick closes the door behind him and sits on the bed. 

 

This was going to be a hard adjustment for him but one that he knew he would have to make. It was for his family. 

 

Mick stands and heads to the closet. This was much bigger than the one that he had at home, in fact the entire room was bigger than the one that he had with his parents. 

 

The suit is the only thing in the closet, he can't find his belongings. 

 

Mick fiddles with the suit. 

 

“Might as well try.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Mick sits around the table, the other residents talks animatedly with one another while Cold keeps to himself and picks around the food that sits on his plate. Mick tries and fails not to stare at the man. Tonight he's dressed down; a dark black blouse and dark pants. None of that flair for the dramatic is surrounding him and for once he looks almost normal. 

 

“You should eat.” Joss. He thinks that's her name. He had met her once dinner started and she was a sweet girl. Sent here with her father after her mother couldn't control her powers. She was around Mick's age. One of the only ones. “before it gets cold. The food tends to get really disgusting once it's cold and really we have no other way to heat it back up. Eat.” 

 

She urges Mick the best to her ability and she seems sincere in her words. Mick does, digging into the warm lamb and mashed potatoes. it's been so long since he last had real meat. He savors the flavor hitting his taste buds. 

 

“I take it you enjoy it Michael?” It wasn't Cold, but one that Mick had learned about when Shawna came for him. Barry Allen-Thawne. He and his husband Edward or Eddie for short lived here with Cold. Both of them cast out for loving who they loved: Each other. 

 

“I do. Thank you Barry.” 

 

Barry turns to his husband. Eddie blushes under the gaze. “It's Eddie's first night cooking and he's immensely proud of himself. I'm proud of him as well. For someone without a refined palette, he did very well. Just wait until you taste desert!” 

 

Mick grins. He couldn't wait for that. Ever the one with a sweet tooth, Mick lit up and rushed through his dinner. 

 

“How old are you?” Mark asks after a few moments of silence. “You seem mighty young.” 

 

Mick swallows the last remnants of meat in his mouth and sets his fork down on the cloth. “I'm twenty. The oldest of the Rory siblings.” 

 

“A baby.” Shawna laughs loudly. “practically robbing the cradle!” She turns to Cold who glares daggers at her. She seems unfazed by it. “Though I assume compared you everyone is a baby Cold. You're nearing two thousand years already.” 

 

Mick gapes. He knew the legend, he just didn't think that he was… it didn't seem real to him. 

 

“Two thousand years?” Mick says the words slowly. “And for two thousand years you've protected my village? My family?” 

 

Cold nods. “Yes. You're ancestor. The first Rory. Niall. I loved him and I made a promise. You, you look just like him Mick.” 

 

“Is that why you chose me or at the very least, waited this long to come back? Is it a coincidence that now our village is in trouble?” 

 

Cold drops his spoon. “gives us the room please.” 

 

Everyone disperses and leaves the two of them alone. 

 

“You don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“I know that everything was fine up until a few months ago and then everything got worse from that moment on. So you tell me. Is that the reason? Are you the reason that all of this happened? Just so you can, what? Marry me because I look like your long lost love?” 

 

Cold doesn't respond. Instead he stands. “Go to your room. Do not come out until I tell you to. Do you understand me?” 

 

“You can't control me.” 

 

“I own you Mick. I can do whatever I please.” 

 

                                            ;

 

Mick's room is deathly silent, dark and the books he did find when he first explored the small room had vanished once he returned back from dinner. 

 

Cold's doing, no doubt about that and even in the wee hours, he would have no choice but to sit in his room and stare out at everyone and the open plains while he could have been reading something to stimulate his mind. 

 

Instead, he's sitting at the window, watching as Joss and her father practice their magic. Much like her father Joss was adapt at harnessing the elements around her and she kept Mark on his toes. 

 

“Wonderful what they can do.”

 

Mick doesn't turn around. He already knew the voice that had invaded his room. 

 

“I am astounded by what they can do. I heard tales of people with abilities but I have never seen it for myself. It's spectacular.” 

 

A chill runs down Mick's spine. Cold is currently next to him at the window sill. 

 

“I didn't mean to say what I said the other night at dinner. You are not mine to possess. You are free to roam around the castle and do as you please.” 

 

Mick snorts. “Doesn't change the fact that you could have had something to do with why my village is in ruins.” 

 

“Even if I did, your village is thriving Mick. Everyone is happy and sated. Your family is well off.” 

 

“But at what cost? I'm stuck here. Forced to marry you and I don't know the slightest thing about you. Only what I heard from my family.” 

 

Cold leans in closer to him. ‘I am more than willing to show you my world and everything that I am. You have to open up to me. Trust me.” 

 

“How can I trust what I know nothing about?” 

  
  



End file.
